I leave that upon his lips
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: Kairi goes to live in twilight town. DiZ asks for her help to try and wake up sora, and help Naminé speed up the process of piecing together his memories. Kairi has a plan, Naminés in on the plan, DiZ has no idea but he doesn't like the look of it. R
1. Introduction

another kh fanfic. this will be very confusing but that's why it's a _mystery_. it's romantic as well, you may also think _What is Kairi doing!_ but the answer will be revealed :D R&R plz. i want to know what you think so i know people are reading my hard work :)

* * *

_**I leave that upon his lips**_

**Introduction-**

In the town of Twilight, in-between the chasm of light at dark, lived 4 best friends by the names of: Hayner, Pence, Roxas and Olette. It was the summer holidays for them, they had homework which had to be in, like any normal school kid they left it till the last minute but they had 2 weeks left of their holidays so they spent each and everyday together hanging out around town and on the clock tower eating ice cream. I wish I could be back at home eating ice cream with my friends… sadly; I cannot, as they are still out there… somewhere.


	2. Day 1 Starting anew

Yes! Chapter 1 is up :D hope you like it. R&R plz. i don't own kingdom hearts... blah blah blah, but me and my m8 vincent own the months :) and for **DragoNik**. as you wanted, abit more of the story :) _I revised this story because i spelt stuff wrong and i dont know why though, i put Selphie in there? why? she's not even in this lol. so i changed it to Olette. all better :)_

* * *

_**I leave that upon his lips**_

**Chapter 1- Starting anew: Day 1**

As you may have gathered by my really boring introduction, that of course I am one of seven princesses, low and behold it's me, Kairi. I bet you're wondering why I know so much about this town. Well, the mayor of Destiny Island told me to go and see DiZ. The king took me to see him. DiZ explained everything that was happening to Sora and told me if I wanted to help, I would have to live in the Twilight town replica. So I have moved into Twilight town and made myself aquatinted with the 4 friends, I now hang out with them at the usual spot. My main goal is to help Sora awaken, _in two weeks_.

I woke up to the sound of customers outside on Market Street. Even though the sun never sets, or rises for that matter, it's like any normal day. I got dressed into my pink dress and pink boots then ran over to the usual spot. By the time I got there, everyone was there in their usual seats. My spot was next to Roxas. DiZ said he's a Nobody and I shouldn't bother with him but I'm a princess and I think everyone should be treated equally, if these guys found out I was a princess… this'll be a totally different story.

"So… what we're goin' to do today?" Hayner said breaking the silence

"Dunno. Do you think we should let Kairi choose?" Roxas said

"Yeah I think we should," Pence said

"Ok. Why don't we make the time we have, a time well spent. That sounded cheesy…" I blushed, "… well… why don't we go to the clock tower?" I smiled

"That's a great idea. We haven't been in a while and I don't think Kairi's been up there. So let's go," Olette got up, walked to the curtain and waited for us. We all got up and walked out the usual spot to the clock tower: to the left, up the hill of station heights and up to station plaza where the clock tower of Twilight town is.

"Kairi, I'll buy your ice cream. You don't have to pay me back, I want to buy it," Roxas' face went red

"Aww, thanks Rox," I smiled and walked up to Olette.  
We paced our way to the top of the tower.

The atmosphere was calming and peaceful; the sunset in the sky, the odd train passing along the bridge but none of this seemed real. I know it's a replica town and I know that I'm with friends but not _my_ friends. These friends didn't belong to me; I felt like I'd taken them away from their usual habits but this was a replica so it _couldn't_ be real. I want it to be real; _my _real friends _back_ on the island, watching the sunset while we sit on the paopu tree or the pier _together_. Sitting on the clock tower watching the sunset felt like that but it wasn't the same.

Everything was quiet, too quiet. I wish I knew what to say but I don't know them very well… well apart from one that I know better than he knows himself but I can't give the game away now, but time _is_ growing shorter as we sit here. Namine was just touching up the memories before she started her work; she'd be starting next week. It's Monday 23rd of Hart. That's our months around here. We have Keys, Insig, Nobodis, Gol, Dore, Oath, Memor, Hart, Ener, Alite, Recom and Tize.

Probably different to yours but still we have 12 months.

What felt like a minute was an hour, time went so fast but all we did was just relax and stare into the sky, stuck in our own little worlds. Olette then decided to break the silence, "So then, when are we going to do our independent studies?"

"Can't we do that next week?" Pence moaned lazily

"It's due back on the first day back: 7th of Ener," declared as though she remembered the date off by heart

"We'll do it next week Ollie. Now we just have to use this time and use it on relaxing coz we won't be doing any of that when we go back," Hayner laughed

"What should our report be on then?" Roxas asked

"We'll sort all that out next week," Hayner stared back into the sky.

Things seemed to fit into place, it seemed more like school life but still that little bit was missing. I couldn't complain but hey, that's life for ya. I was still helping _them_ even though they may not know that I'm helping them, they will find out soon enough though.

When I got home: a house in the replica Twilight Town, I decided to go check on how Naminé, DiZ and Ansem were doing. I strolled to the old mansion and out of the Twilight town Replica back to the normal Twilight town.

I walked through the computer room and reached the Pod room.

"Hey Naminé," I greeted her

"Hello Kairi,"

"How's Sora?" I asked her

"The memories are still blurred. I can't piece them back just yet. You need to help Roxas remember the island and your name more… somehow," Naminé worked on the computer in front of her

"Oh… well I'll think of something… one way or another. _But I'll have to do it quick,_" I whispered the last bit to myself

"I hope so Kairi," She turned and smiled at me. I sat next to her in the free chair.

We sat there in silence just watching the screen of Soras memories. It truly was nearly Memor. Memor and many more months got their names from past events like the great Keyblade war. Memories of Sora were flying across the screen. All of which I remembered and missed. Days on the beach, the island, the paopu tree. Our last summer together. _Are you the hero of my dreams?_ The lines from the old song of ABBA. Was Sora the hero of _my_ dreams?

"Kairi. I know you like Sora. Well seen as Roxas is Soras Nobody and I'm your Nobody…" Naminé whispered into my ear

"… Aaah, I see what you mean," I smiled. My plan was forming perfectly.

* * *

Cliff hanger here, you'll have to wait till chapter two or later for 'Kairis plan'. hehe ^_^ i was listenin 2 our last summer by ABBA [but the Mamma mia version lol] while i was writing tht bit near the end lol :D


End file.
